Last Redundancy Plot
Adapted and rebooted from the Taiwanese Drama, 世间情, don't take this seriously or rather don't read this at all. Characters Ke Family *Ke Zhan Yu/柯展裕 *Ke Zhan Hong/柯展弘 *Ke/Du Nu Nu/柯杜妞妞 *Wo Shu Fen/吴淑芬 *Jin Pei Fang/金佩芳 *Zhan Yu and Pei Fang's son *Zhao Yi Xu/赵怡秀 Other Characters *Fang Si Yao *Jiang Xiao Ting *Zhong Wei Zhe *Zhong Shan Ni *Xie Bai Xue *Gou Yu Lun *Sun Jian Zhi *Unknown Police Officers Villain *Gou Ming Lun Ming Lun's actions TBA Crime Reveal TBA Failure Marriage Pei Fang united back with Zhan Yu and choose Zhan Yu instead of marrying Ming Lun to sacrifie her life to a "jerk" like Ming Lun. As much as Ming Lun tries to resolve back, Pei Fang slapped Ming Lun twice in the face and said from today onwards both of them will CEASE THEIR FRIENDSHIP. Yi Lun heard of her grandson's actions, and was utterly disgraced by it. Yi Lun then went to Pei Fang and Zhan Yu, telling them Pei Fang WILL NOT marry Ming Lun, and told her, her body can wait until there's a suitable donor. Pei Fang then told Yi Lun that she still can donate her liver and keeping the surgery procedure in secret, the surgery will proceed later that day with Zhan Yu, Zhan Hong, Shu Fen and the rest of them agreed with the decision. Si Yao then revealed the fact that she has been working in secret with Zhan Hong and Zhan Yu in order to see Ming Lun's true color, much to their shock. Si Yao then revealed the fact that Ji Ren hospital was set up for using expired materials and Yi Lun's accident was set up by Ming Lun himself in order to make Pei Fang marry him. In a "last ditch effort" to get back Pei Fang, Ming Lun attempted to take a chair to kill Zhan Yu, Wei Zhe sees this and stopped Ming Lun's action. Zhan Hong felt Ming Lun actions is utterly digusting and teach him a lesson by beating him up. After that, Jian Zhi arrived and Ming Lun attempted to escape but failed, he was arrested for money corruption, attempting to murder and cause injuries and resisting arrest. Pei Fang and Zhan Yu then have a romantic talk at the beach area and Zhan Yu promised not to hide anymore secrets. Later that day, Pei Fang donated her liver to Yi Lun in secret and not one from outside know of it except for Si Yao, Wei Zhe, Bai Xie, Shan Ni, Zhan Yu, Zhan Hong, Shu Fen, Jian Zhi and Ming Lun himself and the surgery went on successfully. Shu Fen was happy about this. Afterwards (3 years later) Ming Lun was sentenced to 20 years in jail for his crimes due to having direct evidence to wait he done. Yi Lun recovered from her injuries and is alive well will continuously visit Ming Lun to check him. Meanwhile, Pei Fang and Zhan Yu decided to leave Taiwan and went on to resides in the US with Zhan Hong, Yi Shu, Shu Fen, Nu Nu. While the duties of JI REN Hospital is now under the care of Si Yao and their friends in Taiwan. While Zhan Yu will go for therapy sessions, Pei Fang will follow him. In the end, she and Zhan Yu has a son. (THE END) Notes No one will die Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Zhu Huong Ng's rubbish Category:Don't read this Category:Cringe Category:Super Cringe Category:My gosh Category:Spam Pages Category:Joke Pages